


Jealousy

by strawberrycola



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycola/pseuds/strawberrycola
Summary: "Suit yourself," Eve deadpans, her eyes shifting to something unreadable. "Next time don't come stampeding in at 1 a.m. like a selfish teenager. You do have roommates you know.""Shouldn't you be tending to your guest," Akali seethes, spitting out the last word like it's poison. "Instead of giving me a lecture?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Reddit post about the guy who's roommate was gay and he was angry about him bringing guys home & didn't understand why until realizing he was actually jealous and not homophobic? Yeah, it's like that. Also idk what proofreading is & this is like my first fanfiction.

It's honestly not that she's homophobic. Really. She's not.

There's just something sickening about the way Evelynn brings girls home every other night. The feeling gnaws at the back of her head like a starved animal.

She clenches her fists hard enough to leave marks, tries not to stomp around or sigh too loudly as the penthouse's door opens and Evelynn walks in with yet another playtoy.

This one's a brunette. She's drunk. They're both drunk. She can't keep her hands off of Evelynn and anger threatens to bubble over Akali like an unwatched kettle.

She grabs (yanks) her earbuds off the back of the couch and motions to leave, her eyesight hanging low. She accidentally brushes up against Evelynn and is met with a slight quirk of an eyebrow from the taller woman as she looks up.

Before she can stop it the door slams shut and a loud thud echoes in the hallway.

"Fuck." Akali groans and kicks at the carpet. "Shit. Fuck."

Her phone's battery is at 10%. Good enough. She pops her earbuds in and blasts her music as she gets in the elevator. It helps to drown out the thoughts and the shitty elevator music. She impatiently taps her feet to the beat until the elevator dings to let her know she's reached the ground floor.

The harsh winter air hits her instantly as she exits the building. But that's fine. It's fine really. Lately she's been enjoying her midnight runs more than usual. It get's the blood pumping and helps clear her mind. She tries not to think too much about whatever it is Evelynn is doing tonight. Not that she cares. Not that it's any of her business.

She bites the inside of her mouth hard enough to bleed and bolts off into the night streets. 

She dashes through alleyways and side streets until her lungs burn and her knees threaten to collapse in on her. But she does not stop. At least not until her phone dies.

It's somewhere midnight when Akali finally gets back to the apartment. None of the lights are on and she sneaks in with as much grace as a drunk ballerina. She stumbles forward and a curse word gets stuck in her throat as warm hands catch her.

It takes a moment for her brain to catch up what's going on, finally clicking into place as the familiar amber of Evelynn's eyes flash in the dark. She almost forgot why it was she was running.

"Let go," Akali snaps as she sepperates herself from the older woman. "I can take care of myself."

"Suit yourself," Eve deadpans, her eyes shifting to something unreadable. "Next time don't come stampeding in at 1 a.m. like a selfish teenager. You do have roommates you know."

"Shouldn't you be tending to your guest," Akali seethes, spitting out the last word like it's poison. "Instead of giving me a lecture?"

"Actually, I was. Before a very prolonged amount of noise drew my attention away."

Akali can only offer a scoff in reply, too exhausted to continue this fight.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." She waves Evelynn off as she heads towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

Feeling deflated and guilty Akali can only offer a small apology as she heads upstairs to her room. If Evelynn heard it she makes no indication of it.

Her steps are silent and her bedroom door shuts with a quiet clicking sound. Small mercies is all she can give now. She flops down head first onto her bed, too exhausted to shower or change her clothes. She tries not to think too hard about what an asshole she's been as she drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for awhile sooo I guess I should finally post it. Also thank you everyone for the nice comments I'm not very good at replying to them but I appreciate them. I'll try to be more frequent with my updates for you guys. :>

It's pouring rain by the time Akali wakes up the next day. She drags herself out of bed, peels off her clothes and hops into the shower. A sigh escapes her mouth as she practically melts into the hot water, letting it soothe her aching muscles.

She's startled by her reflection in the bedroom mirror as she exits the bathroom. God, does she look like shit. Akali takes a moment to consider it before shrugging it off, she didn't have any big plans out today anyway. A morning jog was out of the question. The last time she headed out while it was raining this hard she had slipped and injured her face so bad not even the best makeup artists could hide it. Ahri and Evelynn fretted about it for weeks, even after it had fully healed.

They can both be suffocating in their own ways at times, but Akali would be lying if she said she didn't appreciate it. Even while Ahri endlessly fusses over any bout of recklessness Akali shows, she's also half of Akali's impulse control. The other half is Evelynn, who's always had Akali's best interests in mind. Kai'sa exists somewhere between that happy medium, showing concern but never going too far and also happily being partners in crime from time to time.

The thought of Evelynn or Ahri worrying over her that bad again has her shuddering.

She opens up her dresser and lazily puts on some sweats and a loose t-shirt. Might as well wear some comfortable clothes, Kai'sa had mentioned something to her yesterday about going over a new dance routine today.

A yawn escapes as she heads out and walks down the stairs to the combined kitchen living room. She reaches the bottom of the steps and her nose is assaulted by the smell of something burning instantly. Her face scrunches up in defense, but it does absolutely nothing to help the situation besides make her look stupid.

"I know what you're thinking," Ahri near shouts from the kitchen. "But I am not burning the pancakes."

She can hear Kai'sa's signature snort-laugh from the living room.

"Kai'sa," Ahri whines. "Don't laugh at me."

Akali makes her way to where Kai'sa is. Kai'sa is writing something down, probably more language studies or the choreography for the session today. Without thinking, she promptly vaults over the couch, plopping herself down next to Kai'sa.

"Don't let Ahri see what you're doing to her furniture," Kai'sa deadpans, not looking up from her notebook.

The atmosphere in the living room goes cold for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"You're good," Akali muses as she nudges Kai'sa in the shoulder. "You were actually believable for a moment there."

"Is that Akali?" Ahri asks from the other room. A slight pause ensues before she adds on: "Are you guys talking about me?"

"No ma'm," Akali mockingly replies, earning her a light shove from Kai'sa. "We're going over the new dance routine."

Ahri mutters something under her breath in Korean. To the untrained ear it'd come off scathing. But Akali knows better.

In one fluid motion she hops off the couch. Kai'sa says something about being careful around Ahri today and Akali nods in reply as she's wished good luck. Ahri is too busy salvaging breakfast to notice Akali slinking into the kitchen. Good. She grabs a couple mugs from the cabinet, making sure to set them down gently on the counter top, and starts brewing a fresh pot of coffee.

After the coffee is finished she gently taps on Ahri's shoulder, careful not to be too pushy.

"Here." Akali hands the coffee mug to Ahri, two sugars and one cream, just how she likes it. "Let me take over."

Ahri says nothing, just takes the coffee and sheepishly mouths a thank you before heading into the living room.

She manages to tune out whatever conversation they're having in the other room until she hears Evelynns name being brought up. Something about her not feeling well today and how she requested that she be left alone today. Akali's eyebrows furrow. She takes that information, curls it into a ball and throws it neatly away so she can focus cooking.

The sound of Kai'sa and Ahri's laugh become background music as she finishes up plating the pancakes and toppings.

"Breakfast is ready," Akali hums from the kitchen. When they're still joking around in the living room she huffs, "Get your asses out here."

"Coming mom," Kai'sa jokingly yells, her voice getting closer. "Please don't ground us."

Kai'sa looks like she's about to make another smart ass comment as she walks in before she spots the breakfast Akali made and shuts her mouth.

Ahri lets out a pleasing sound and Kai'sa quietly comments on how good the food looks before they both sit down. Despite the gloomy weather It's a pleasant breakfast. Ahri talks about how Foxy Cosmetics is going, that there's been a couple rough spots here and there. Neither Kai'sa or Akali comment on how they already knew that. Kai'sa excitingly discusses her ideas for their new choreography with arm gestures and everything. It's a nice distraction, but Akali can't help but be painfully aware of how Evelynn isn't here. Her mind replays the night before and she thinks back to how rude she's been to Evelynn lately. A slight pang of guilt creeps up into her before she can stop it.

"Are you ready to practice the choreography today?" Kai'sa asks, her voice interrupting Akali's daze.

It's just the two of them sitting at the kitchen table now. At some point Ahri had excused herself and left without Akali noticing.

"Oh, yeah." Akali fumbles over a reply. "Of course."

"Let's head out then," Kai'sa places her notebook in her bag and makes her way to the front door. "If it's okay with you, afterwards I want to stop by somewhere and get ingredients for dinner tonight."

Akali scoffs. "As if I'd ever oppose to a homemade dinner made by you."

"Good."


End file.
